This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Ground vehicles may be equipped with several controllable chassis systems responsible for braking, steering, ride quality, etc. Conventional controllable chassis systems may operate independently of one another. For example, a braking system may operate independently of a suspension system and/or a tire pressure control system.
While some conventional systems have explored integrated chassis control strategies and architectures, these systems are typically described only at a perfunctory level. That is, known systems may contemplate integrated chassis control, but fail to provide requisite specificity in the way of hardware and/or logic design.
Accordingly, a need exists for a detailed integrated chassis control system configured to provide efficient vehicle dynamics control while taking into account simultaneous consideration of several factors such as, but not limited to, stability, handling, driving safety and comfort.